Fix a Heart
by Pippeloen
Summary: 'Sometimes I just don't know what to do about it.' 'Let me help you. You don't have to do it alone.' An AU story. Sam and Andy meet before S1.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I had another vague idea for a multi chapter. It's an AU and takes place a few years before season 1. I don't have a storyline worked out for this one, so I'm going to see if inspiration hits me and if people like the story. **

**XX**

Sam took a sip of his drink as he took a look around the Black Penny. Most of his colleagues had left already and Sam decided that his current drink would be his last as well. He sighed when he looked at the other side of the bar.

Tommy McNally definitely had more than a few drinks and it was showing. The older detective had a lot of trouble with keeping measure. Sam watched him as he had a discussion with the bartender. Sam felt bad for the guy, so he stood up and walked towards the two.

''Tommy,'' he said. ''I think it's time to go home. Let me give you a ride, okay?''

''I can drive myself,'' Tommy argued. ''You watch your step rook.'' Tommy shook off the hand that Sam had on his shoulder and gave him a warning glare.

Sam shook his head and held up his hands.

''Already called someone to come pick him up,'' the bartender told Sam. ''She said she would be here within ten minutes.''

Sam nodded and took a seat next to Tommy. Even if someone was coming to pick him up, Sam didn't want to leave him behind in the state he was in.

He had transferred to 15th five years before after going through rookie training in another division. The transfer had been easier than he would've thought and he made friends pretty easily. 15th was like a big family and Sam fitted in perfectly.

''Sammy,'' Tommy said out of the blue. ''You're a good guy. Don't let the job get to you son.''

Of course Sam had heard rumors around the station, but he wasn't sure what drove Tommy towards the bottle. Some people said that there were too many unsolved cases. Others talked about an ex-wife that took everything Tommy owned.

Either way, Sam wasn't one to judge. He knew all about tough family situations and how they could mess people up. He knew that Tommy was a good guy and a solid detective. A bad habit didn't change that, no matter how bad it was.

''Dad,'' a female voice interrupted them. ''Come on. I'll take you home.''

''Sweetheart,'' Tommy slurred. ''I'm fine. You should go back to school.''

''Dad, it's two AM.'' The young female wrapped her arm around Tommy and helped him stand up. Out of nothing Tommy laid down his head on the girl's shoulder and became non-responsive.

Sam watched the two and saw how she struggled to hold him up. He quickly got off his bar stool and put his arm under Tommy's.

''I can do it,'' the girl protested.

''I know you can,'' Sam agreed. ''I've got him though.''

The girl seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then let him help her. ''If you can just put him on the bench outside. I've got it from there.''

''I'll help you get him into your car. It's fine.'' Sam felt bad for the girl. By the way she helped Tommy out of the bar he guessed this wasn't the first time she had to pick him up.

''I don't have a car and the cab driver refused to wait because he got another call. I let him call me another cab so I'll just wait for that. Thanks for your help.''

They reached the parking lot and Sam looked back to his truck and nodded towards it. ''Let's take him to my truck. I'll drive you two home.''

''No offence, but I don't know who you are. I'm not going to just let you drive us home. I appreciate the help, but I'm good.''

With ease Sam helped the girl manoeuvre Tommy towards the bench on the side of the parking lot. When Tommy was seated Sam held out his hand. The girl eyed it for a second before she reached out and shook his hand.

''Sam Swarek,'' Sam introduced himself. ''I work with Tommy, who I assume is your dad, at 15th.''

''Andy,'' the girl said after a moment of hesitation. ''Andy McNally. And I'm sure you're just being a nice guy here, but we're not your responsibility and like I said: I can handle it.''

''I'm sure you can, but sometimes you've got to let others help you. It's no trouble and it will save you a few bucks.''

Andy thought about it for a second and then decided that waiting for a cab would probably take a while too. She hated the cold and Tommy was quite heavy with the way he was leaning against her. ''Okay,'' she said. ''Thanks.''

Together they helped up Tommy again and got him to Sam's truck. Sam handed her the keys and nodded towards the door. ''If you open the door I'll carry him in.''

''He's too heavy for you to carry alone,'' Andy argued. ''I'll take his legs.''

''Just open the door McNally, he's not getting lighter here.'' Sam kept his tone light and watched as Andy opened the door and bend down to take Tommy's legs. Annoyed by her stubbiness, but impressed by her strength, Sam helped Tommy into the truck.

After Tommy was in the back of the truck, Sam opened the passenger seat and helped Andy in. He rounded the truck and got in the driver's seat. ''Where to?'' he asked.

Besides Andy's directions towards the McNally household, not much was said. Sam could see that Andy was nervous. She was fidgeting with her hands and biting her bottom lip constantly. He wanted to tell her to relax, but he thought that that might make things worse.

''He wasn't always like this, you know?'' Andy said after a long silence.

''You don't have to explain. I'm not judging,'' Sam responded. ''People sometimes lose their way.''

''Of course you're judging.'' Andy looked outside the window and shook her head. ''People always judge.'' She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. ''He was a good dad. Still is.''

''Nobody said that he isn't,'' Sam reasoned. ''He's a solid detective. Always makes sure to look at things from every perspective. He never overlooks any detail. He's good at what he does.''

''He is,'' Andy agreed.

The rest of the ride was silent again. When they reached the house Andy immediately got out of the car. She opened Tommy's door and tried to help him out again. Before she knew it Sam was by her side helping her carry his weight.

''Where are we?'' Tommy asked when they got him on his feet.

''Home dad,'' Andy answered. ''Sam gave us a ride home.''

''Sammy?'' Tommy asked. ''What are you doing here?''

''Just making sure everybody's coming's home in one piece,'' Sam replied. ''Come on Tommy.''

Sam held up Tommy's weight while Andy opened the door. As soon as it was open she went back to Tommy. ''Want me to take him to bed?'' Sam wondered.

''Just put him on the couch,'' Andy said. ''It's impossible to get him up there when he's like this. I'll get him blankets and a pillow later.''

They laid him down on the couch and as soon as his head was on the throw pillow, Tommy nodded off again. He began to snore and Andy shook her head while looking at him. ''Thanks again,'' she told Sam. ''How much do I owe you for gas?''

''Nothing,'' Sam answered. ''It was basically on my way home. Don't worry about it. Do I need to drive you somewhere else or are you going to be okay here?''

''I should probably stay here,'' Andy reasoned. ''Make sure he's okay.'' She followed Sam to the door and held it open for him. When he was about to leave she called out his name. ''Sam, just.. You know, I would appreciate it if..''

''Nobody has to know,'' Sam filled in. ''There wasn't anybody from 15th at the bar anymore and I'm sure the bartender has a costumer – bartender confidentiality,'' he joked. ''Nobody will find out.''

Andy gave him a sad smile. ''Thank you,'' she said again.

''You should get inside, go to bed,'' Sam suggested. ''It's late. Good night McNally.''

''Goodnight Sam.''

XX

The next morning Andy woke up when she heard something break. She turned around and groaned into her pillow. She threw the covers off herself and slowly made her way downstairs. When she saw the mess on the floor she closed her eyes for a moment.

Tommy knocked over a vase and there was water and pieces of glass everywhere. ''Dad,'' Andy scolded at Tommy. ''Damn it, look at the mess.''

''I'm sorry sweetheart,'' Tommy said. ''I'll clean it later. I promise. I'm late now though. I've got to go to work. Just leave it for me when I got home.''

''Yeah sure,'' Andy replied. ''Like you'll be able to see straight when you come home.''

''I'll get better, I will,'' Tommy tried. ''Last night was just a tough night, but I promise that things will get better from now on. I'll be home early tonight, okay? I'll even make you something nice to eat.''

After everything she had gone through with Tommy, Andy couldn't find it in herself to believe him anymore. Every morning he would end up making the same worthless promises. Andy loved her father more than anything, but she couldn't take much more.

''You say that every time,'' Andy argued. ''I can't come and get you from a different bar every night. I've had enough dad.''

''I know. I told you that I'm working on it.''

''How?'' Andy wondered. ''How are you working on it? Do you even remember how you got home yesterday? Do you even care that I haven't slept more than five hours straight in over a week? I'm tired dad. Please just find some help. There are clinics or even just regular meetings. You have enough vacation time saved up. Please just do it for me.''

''We discussed this,'' Tommy told her. ''I don't have a problem. Things just got out of hand a few times in a row, but I'll be okay.'' Tommy leaned down to press a kiss against Andy's head. ''Don't worry too much.''

Andy closed her eyes to keep the tears at bay when Tommy pressed his lips against her head. The gesture seemed so normal between a father and a daughter, but she missed the person her father used to be. The person that got out of bed extra early to make sure she packed lunch for school. The person that came home from work early to make sure she wouldn't come home to a quiet house.

And of course she was a grown up now. She could stand on her own two feet. She didn't need her dad like she did when she was a little girl or a teenager. Still, she thought that it felt nice when someone would take care of you every now and then.

''I'm going to take a shower and leave,'' Tommy broke the silence. ''I'm already running late.''

Andy nodded and started to clean the glass. She wasn't paying attention and when she took another piece of glass from the floor she winced and saw blood drip down her hand. ''Great,'' she muttered. She went into the kitchen to grab a towel to stop the bleeding. After a few minutes she put a band aid on the cut and went back to the living room to finish cleaning.

Before Tommy left he came into the living room. ''You didn't have to clean everything. I would've done it.''

''Well, it's done already,'' Andy responded. ''Didn't want to leave it laying there for an entire day.''

''Thank you.'' Tommy grabbed a cookie from the jar. ''I'll see you later sweetheart.''

''Eat something healthy,'' Andy yelled after him, but she knew there was no point. It had been months since she saw him eat a piece of fruit and he only ate vegetables when she cooked them for him. ''Or not.''

With a sigh she turned around and looked at the clock. She had to get ready to if she didn't want to be late too.

XX

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Does it have any potential or should I just end it here?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, the response to the first chapter was enormous. Thanks so much for the support. It really works inspiring. I hope I can live up to the expectations. Already have a few ideas where to take this story!**

**Special thanks to the people of the TWC forum who helped me out with some questions I had about the Canadian school system. **

**XX**

Andy walked into the barn and headed towards the front desk. The rookie behind the desk was on the phone and Andy impatiently waited until she was done with the phone call. After a few minutes the rookie looked up and smiled friendly. ''How can I help you miss?''

''I'm here for my father, detective McNally? I'm not sure if he's in.'' Andy looked around the station and felt the small thrill she felt every time she was at her dad's work. She didn't come that often, mostly because she simply didn't have any reason to be there.

When she was a teenager Tommy sometimes insisted that she headed towards the station after school. He hated the fact that she sometimes came home in a quiet house. On days where Tommy had to work late, Andy would mostly sit in one of the interview rooms doing her homework until he was done.

''He's not at the station at the moment,'' the rookie informed her. ''Can I leave him a message?''

''No, that's okay,'' Andy said a little defeated.

She turned around and didn't even see that Sam was standing right behind her. She crashed into him and felt hot coffee all over her arm.

''Damn it,'' she cursed as she shook her arm to get off the hot liquid. She looked up and immediately found Sam's warm brown eyes. ''I'm sorry I didn't look where I was going.''

''McNally,'' Sam said surprised. He took a hold of her arm and inspected it. ''That must hurt. It's best if you put it under some running water for a moment.''

''It's nothing. It's fine,'' Andy quickly replied. ''Hardly even feel it.''

''Anybody ever tell you you're a bad liar?'' Sam wondered. ''Come on.'' He signalled to the rookie to buzz the two of them in. He placed his hand on the small of Andy's back as he guided her towards the locker room.

When they reached the locker room, Sam turned the tab on and felt how hot the water was. ''That should do it,'' he told Andy after a few seconds. ''Just keep it under there for a few minutes. I'm sure it's not that bad, but it takes the sting off.''

''Thanks,'' Andy replied.

''Sorry I couldn't get the coffee out of your way. Didn't see you there.'' Sam put his hands in his pocket and leaned against the lockers.

''It's okay,'' Andy said. ''Was really my fault. I just wasn't looking where I was going and before I knew it I had my arm covered in your coffee which I guess you're taking extra hot?''

''And you said it didn't hurt?'' Sam asked with a grin.

''Well, like you said, I'm a crappy liar.'' Andy smiled back at him and looked at her arm. ''It's not that red. Are you sure it's necessary to leave my arm under here?''

Sam nodded and took a step closer. "First rule when you burn yourself is to keep it under running water. Just for a few minutes.''

''If you say so,'' Andy said. ''You don't have to wait for me. I'm sure you've got better things to do than wait around for me.''

''Were you here for Tommy?'' Sam wondered. ''I saw him on a scene about an hour ago. It was a pretty tough case so I don't expect he'll be back anytime soon.''

With a small nod Andy replied. ''The girl at the front desk already told me that he was out. Already figured that he was busy since he wasn't answering his phone, but I thought I would try my luck.''

''Need help with anything?'' Sam asked. He didn't know the girl very well, but somehow he felt the need to make sure she was okay. He told himself that it was because he knew her situation. It couldn't be easy to deal with a drunk father all the time and he wanted to take some of the weight off her shoulders.

Andy shrugged. ''Not really something you can help me with,'' she told him. When she saw Sam's questioning face she explained herself. ''I was with my dad last night and forgot my keys this morning. Left my laptop there and I kind of need it.''

''Locked yourself out,'' Sam filled in.

''Yeah. My dad taught me how to pick a lock on my twelfth birthday, but unfortunately he's also smart enough to have a door where that won't work.'' Andy turned off the tab and dried her arm with a towel. ''Anyway, I'll just go to a friend's house until he's done working. Hope he'll be back in time for me to finish my report.''

Before she was done talking, Sam was fishing his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialled a number and held the phone to his ear. ''Yeah, it's me,'' he said. ''Can you ask McNally if he has any house keys at the station? He's not picking up his phone, but his daughter is here and she locked herself out.'' Sam paused for a moment and covered the phone with his free hand. ''Someone's asking your dad right now,'' he told Andy.

After a minute Sam spoke up again. ''Okay great. Yeah thanks.'' He hung up and put his phone in his pocket again. ''Your dad has his house keys in his desk. I'll go get them for you.''

''Wow, great,'' Andy said with a relieved smile. ''Thank you.''

She followed Sam to her dad's office and waited until he handed her the keys. ''Don't lock yourself out again,'' he told her.

''I'll try,'' she smiled. ''Thanks for the help on this,'' she said as she held up the keys. ''And this,'' she continued while she held up her arm.

''It was nothing,'' Sam told her once again.

''Swarek!'' Boyko's voice startled to both of them. ''My office, now.''

''Pissed off the boss?'' Andy wondered.

''Not for as far as I know of,'' Sam replied. ''I'd better go see what that's about.'' Sam brushed past her and headed towards Boyko's office. ''See you around McNally.''

XX

''Anything I can help you with?'' Andy wondered as she watched her best friend manoeuvre around with a toddler in her arms.

''If you could hand me a new diaper?'' Traci asked. She laid down Leo on the changing table and started to undress him. ''It's time you learn how to go to the bathroom mister. You're almost three now.''

''Look mama.'' Leo held up a toy truck and grinned widely at his mother.

''Where is D-E-X?'' Andy wondered. ''He's not helping out a lot these days, is he?''

Traci sighed and shook her head. ''No, d-a-d-d-y has been pretty absent lately, but we'll manage.'' She changed Leo's diaper like an expert and pressed a kiss to his chubby cheek. ''Time for your nap buddy.''

''Nooo nap,'' Leo whined when Traci lowered him into his crib.

''Yes nap.'' Traci covered her son with a blanket and ruffled a hand through his hair. ''Love you buddy sleep tight.''

''Sleep tight sweetie,'' Andy told her godson. ''Enjoy your naps while you can.''

''Your dad still keeping you up at night?'' Traci asked.

Andy nodded and walked back into Traci's living room. ''He is,'' she said. ''Sometimes I think I should just let him be. You know, that I just won't pick him up the next time someone calls for him. But if I don't get him, than who will make sure he'll get home?''

''He's a grown up Andy,'' Traci reasoned. ''It's not your job to make sure he gets home every night. If you keep going out at night to get him, then he'll get used to that.''

Of course Andy knew that Traci had a point. He was her father though and she couldn't just give up on him. ''I'm all he has. If he loses me...''

''Hey,'' Traci warned. She could see how hard the situation was on Andy. ''Nobody is talking about losing anybody, but maybe you should give him a sign that you're not putting up with this anymore. It's time that he'll get some help. You can't go on like this. You're exhausted.''

''You handled sleepless nights for a long time too,'' Andy tried. ''You didn't exactly get much support from Dex when Leo was still waking up every three hours. You managed without complaining. I can do this too.''

Traci shook her head as she listened to her best friend. ''There's a big difference Andy,'' she said. When Andy looked at her she continued. ''Leo was a baby. He was suppose to cry and keep me up. Your dad is an adult who should be a little bit more responsible. Besides, I wasn't working a part-time job while studying at the university when I was having crappy nights.''

Deep down Andy knew that Traci had a point, but she couldn't let her father down. ''I can handle it,'' she tried again. ''He said that he's going to change and maybe he will this time.''

''You're not that naive.'' Traci knew that Andy wasn't helped if she sugar coated things. Andy needed to hear the truth and Traci was determined to give her exactly that.

''I know,'' Andy said while she worried the label of the water bottle she had in her hands. ''I just really don't know how to fix this, but I promise you that I can handle it. I'll go find help when I can't handle it anymore.''

Traci eyed her friend for a moment and then decided that there wasn't much more she could do. ''Just come and find me if things get too much, okay? I know you think I can't be bothered because of Leo, but he's generally a pretty easy kid and I want to help you.''

Andy nodded and smiled. ''Thanks Trace, you're a good friend.''

''Well, I try.''

''Back to Dex,'' Andy changed the subject. ''Where is he and why are you letting him get away with being gone all the time? Talking about responsibility; he really isn't taking his.''

''Ugh.'' Traci closed her eyes and leaned back against the armrest of the couch. ''If he doesn't want to be with us, then I guess we're better off alone. If he's here we're fighting all the time. That can't be good for Leo either.''

''Guess not,'' Andy agreed. ''That really sucks, sorry Trace.''

''We'll be okay. My mom is helping out a lot.'' Traci took a sip of her drink and faced Andy again. ''I actually talked to her about going to the academy.''

''You did?'' Andy perked up. ''What did she say?''

Traci looked down for a second and smiled. ''She thinks I should wait until Leo is a little bit older, but that's what I wanted anyway. And if I still want it then, than she'll help out as much as she can. She even suggested moving in here so things stay stable for Leo.''

Andy launched forward and threw her arm around Traci. ''That's great.'' She knew Traci was worried about what her mother would have to say about her decision to join the academy. ''I still have three years before I graduate. If we're lucky we could get into the same class.''

''If we pass all the tests and get in,'' Traci tried to stay realistic. ''There's a good chance that one of us won't make it. Probably me, I'm not sure if they'll be too keen on letting someone in with a kid.''

''We'll train together and we'll be in top shape.'' Andy wanted to be a cop her whole life and was positive that she would get into the academy. She was in good shape and she knew she had the brains. ''Besides, Leo proves that you've got life experience. And you take night classes at college.''

At first Andy wanted to join the academy when she reached the minimum age, but her dad convinced her to go to university first. He wanted her to take some time to figure out if the academy really was the right path for her. Besides, going to the university was good for her and it increased the chances of getting into the academy.

After thinking about it for a while Andy decided that he had a point. She was young and even though she was sure she wanted to be a cop, she decided she should live a little before joining the academy. So she decided to take the obvious path and started to study criminology at the university.

She really enjoyed it too. She liked to study and she was actually good at it.

''Let's just get through the next few years first,'' Traci said. ''I'm not sure if I'll be able to manage college without Dex to help out.''

''Just tell me whenever you need me and I'll come watch Leo,'' Andy offered. ''I love that little guy. And we both know that you've got the brains and your mom is always there to help out.''

''I know, I know.'' Traci shrugged and stood up. ''I'm being pessimistic. Things will probably work out in the end.'' She walked towards the TV and turned it on. When she had the remote control she sat back down on the couch again.

''Mark my words. In a few years we'll both be the best rookies this town has ever seen.''

The two friends changed channels until they settled on a romantic comedy. They watched the movie in silence while eating popcorn.

''He's cute,'' Andy commented when they showed a close up from the leading actor.

''He is,'' Traci agreed. ''Have you had any dates lately?''

''Nope,'' Andy answered.

''Not even with that Brad guy?'' Traci wondered. ''I thought you said that he was kind of cute.''

''Kind of cute, yes,'' Andy said. ''Kind of disappointing when he comes home with my roommate the next night. We compared notes and he basically told us the same sleazy lines. Can't believe I fell for that.''

''Sorry,'' Traci apologised. ''That sucks.''

''Well, it was only one date. Not really heartbroken over it. Besides, it's probably for the better. I should focus on school and with my dad I don't really have a lot of time for regular dating.''

''Nobody said anything about regular,'' Traci joked. ''Just someone to have fun with every now and then?''

''Not my thing,'' Andy answered. She closed her eyes. ''I'm just not going to date for a while. It's already busy enough as it is.''

Traci shook her head and laughed. ''Love gives you energy, right?''

Andy snorted and nudged Traci's shoulder. ''Nerd.''

''You love me,'' Traci shot back.

''You are lucky that I do,'' Andy agreed. ''Now let's watch this movie. I want to know who he ends up with.''

XX


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter!**

**Thanks again for the wonderful reviews, they make my day. Please keep letting me know how you feel about the way things were headed. **

**XX**

Sam watched as Tommy made his way through the barn. It was ridiculously early for either of them to be there, but Sam had gone for an early run. When he got back he decided to just head towards the barn.

Normally Tommy wasn't that early though. Actually, on a normal day Tommy would be late. When Sam took a better look at the detective he noticed that he wasn't walking in a straight line.

Thankfully it was so early that not many officers were around. Sam walked towards Tommy and put a hand on his shoulder. ''Tommy, what are you doing here this early?''

''I'm working,'' Tommy answered. ''What are you doing here?''

By the way he was talking and the smell that surrounded him, Sam could tell that Tommy was still drunk. He looked around and saw that nobody was paying attention to them. ''Let's get you home.''

''I don't want to go home,'' Tommy protested.

''You can't work like this,'' Sam truthfully said. ''Just go home, call in sick and sleep it off. Nobody has to know.''

''Nobody has to know what?'' Tommy wondered. ''I'm fine. We have to work the McGrey case Swarek. You know what that bastard does to teenage girls?''

Sam nodded and waited for a moment. ''This is not the time for it though,'' he answered. ''Give me your phone.'' When Tommy looked at him confused Sam held out his hand. Slowly Tommy reached into his pocket and handed his phone to Sam. Sam quickly pressed a few buttons and then handed the phone back to Tommy. ''So, you're officially sick. I send a text to Boyko.''

''I'm not sick.''

''You can't work like this Tommy,'' Sam said again. ''We both know that.''

It took a little bit more convincing than that, but eventually Sam managed to get Tommy into his truck. He still remembered how to get to the detective's house and when they reached it he walked Tommy in.

The place was an absolute mess. The last time Sam had been at the house it had looked normal. ''What happened here?'' Sam wondered out loud.

''Andy hasn't been home in a few days,'' Tommy explained. He walked towards the kitchen and poured himself another drink. ''You want one?'' he asked.

''No thank you.'' Sam stood back as Tommy made his way into the bedroom. He looked around and noticed that he had to get going if he wanted to be on time for parade.

He hesitated for a moment, but eventually he took the house phone and scrolled through the numbers. When he found Andy's number he pressed the dial button.

After three rings she picked up. Sam wondered if he was doing the right thing, but he didn't see any other options.

''_Dad?'' _Andy asked. ''_Are you there? Are you okay?''_

''It's Sam actually,'' Sam quickly replied. ''Sam Swarek, we met a few times?''

''_I remember,'' _Andy answered. _''Is it my dad? Is he okay? Did something happen?'' _ Her voice sounded rushed and Sam scolded himself for calling her. She already had enough on her plate and of course she was extra worried now that a stranger called her from the landline.

''He's okay,'' Sam promised. ''Or at least, he will be.''

''_What do you mean he will be?''_

''He showed up at work drunk.'' Sam closed his eyes when he broke the news to Andy. He could only imagine how she was feeling. ''I brought him home and nobody saw him, but I thought you should know.''

''_God,'' _Andy said. _''What the hell was he thinking? It's bad enough as it is, but normally he stays clear of the bottle until after work.'' _Sam could hear her breathing heavily through the phone. _''Do I need to come?'' _

''He's okay. I think he went to bed.'' Sam paused for a moment and internally debated his next move.

''_Oh God,'' _he heard Andy say after a second. ''_Oh, I was so dumb. How could I forget?''_

''What?'' Sam asked. ''Are you okay?''

''_I'll come by as soon as I can.'' _Sam heard the nerves in her voice.

''Are you sure you're okay?'' Sam couldn't help but ask the same question again. She definitely didn't sound okay if you asked him.

''_I'll be there as soon as I can,'' _was the only response Sam got.

After he hung up he looked at the phone for a second and laid it back down on the coffee table. Sam quickly took his own phone from his pocket and called the barn to say that he would be late. He hated being late, but since he had never been late before, Sam figured they would forgive him.

When he took in the living room Sam shook his head. He headed towards the kitchen and looked for a garbage bag. When he found one he went back to the living room and started to throw in things that were lying around the floor.

He spend about fifteen minutes cleaning when Andy rushed in all of the sudden. ''Where is he?'' she immediately asked.

Sam pointed towards a door and nodded in that direction. ''Bedroom I assume?''

Andy rushed to the door and disappeared through it. Sam stayed frozen in his spot . He was still there when Andy came back half a minute later. ''Asleep,'' she announced. She noticed the garbage back and shook her head. ''Please tell me you're not cleaning up his mess?''

''Seemed like the least I could do,'' Sam answered.

Andy sat down on the couch and covered her eyes with her hand. ''I'm so sorry,'' she apologised.

''It's no big deal,'' Sam told her. For the first time he really looked at the girl in front of him. She looked tired and extremely young. ''Has he ever done this before?''

Andy shook her head and looked up. There were tears in her eyes and Sam had to hold back to not whip them away with his thumb. ''It's just,'' she started. ''It's this date. It's just hard.''

Sam figured that she had more to say, so he stayed silent. After a few seconds Andy continued. She swallowed away the tears and blinked a few times. ''I always make sure that I'm with him on this date, but I just forgot. It's my fault.''

''Hey,'' Sam warned. ''This isn't your fault, okay? Your dad has a problem and you're not too blame for that. You have your own life and you shouldn't feel guilty about that.''

''I could've known,'' Andy went on. ''I should have thought of it and then I could've prevented this. He normally doesn't drink in the morning.

''Can't get him to work a program, huh?'' Sam questioned.

''You know my dad. He's a cop. Programs are for victims,'' Andy reasoned. ''I tried talking to him a million times. He keeps insisting that it's a phase. Keeps telling me that things will get better, but they only seem to get worse.'' Andy quickly whipped away a lonely tear that was running down her cheek. She checked her watch and took a deep breath. ''Aren't you going to be late for work?''

''No,'' Sam lied. ''Was only at the station to pick something up when I noticed your dad.'' Of course he was lying, but Sam didn't have it in him to put more weight on Andy's shoulders. ''Do you think it will help if anybody else will talk to your dad? Maybe Boyko can have some effect on him.''

Andy quickly shook her head and her eyes widened. ''No,'' she said. ''No, you can't tell him, okay? If anybody finds out they're going to fire him. If he loses his job things will only get worse. His job is the only thing keeping him in check right now.'' Andy's eyes filled with tears again. ''You can't tell, okay? Please,'' she pleaded.

''Okay, okay,'' Sam immediately said. ''Deep breaths okay?'' He noticed how much she was struggling to stay calm and he crouched down in front of her. He gently grabbed her chin to make sure she stayed focused on him. ''Deep breaths,'' he said again. ''Like that.'' It took Andy a minute to calm down, but eventually her breathing turned back to normal.

''I'm sorry,'' she apologised for the umpteenth time.

''Don't be,'' Sam told her. He stayed in front of her and removed his hand from her face. ''I promise I won't tell anybody, but you can't keep dealing with this alone.''

''Sometimes I just don't know what to do about it''

Sam looked at the young woman in front of him and placed his hand on her knee. ''Let me help you. You don't have to do it alone. I could try talking to him?''

''I appreciate it, but that's not a good idea.'' Andy stood up and walked towards the window with her arms in front of her chest. ''He doesn't deal well if other people interfere. I'm the only one he sometimes listens too, but not about this. He doesn't believe he has a problem.''

For a moment both of them were silent. Sam didn't know what to say. It was obvious that Andy was struggling with her father's problem, but if she didn't want his help, than there wasn't much he could do. ''Is there something I can do for you now?''

With a shake of her head Andy told him that there wasn't. ''Have to do this on my own.''

''You don't have to,'' Sam tried once again.

''I do,'' Andy argued.

Sam looked at the coffee table and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. He wrote something down and handed it to Andy. ''If you change your mind, call me. Doesn't matter what time it is, okay?''

After a moment of hesitation Andy reached out. She looked at the paper and shrugged. ''Why are you doing this?'' she questioned.

''Tommy is a good guy,'' Sam reasoned. ''I don't want to see him throw away a good career. Besides, I figured you could use a little break as well.''

Andy bit her bottom lip and nodded. ''Thanks.'' She held out her hand to give Sam the paper back. ''But we're okay.''

''So you keep telling me.'' Sam put his hands in his pocket. ''Hang on to it. You never know if you change your mind.'' He grabbed his discarded jacket from the couch and put it on. ''I'm going to go.''

''Sam,'' Andy said before he could close the door behind him. ''Thank you. It's really not that I don't appreciate it..''

''I know,'' Sam answered. ''I understand.'' With that he closed the door behind him and made his way back to the truck. He looked at his watch and noticed that he would be at least forty minutes late. With a sigh a started the truck and headed towards the barn.

XX

Andy finished cleaning around the house. It was unbelievable what a mess Tommy had made in just a few days. She didn't understand how he could live like this.

She felt guilty that she had stayed away for a few days. Tommy always counted on her to check up on him at least every other day.

What was even more unbelievable was that she forgot the date. Normally she was so on top of it, but she just forgot.

Ten years. A part of her couldn't believe that it actually had been that long. If she closed her eyes than she could just feel the hurt just the same as all those years ago. Unlike Tommy she had found a way to deal with it though.

When Andy was done cleaning she sat down on the couch and put on the TV. It didn't really take her mind of things, but she tried to let it distract her. After a few hours Tommy's bedroom door opened and he walked out.

''Andy,'' he said surprised. ''I didn't know you were here. When did you get here?''

''Dad.'' Andy stood up and took a deep breath. ''We have to talk, okay? Can you please come and sit down for a moment?''

''What's wrong?'' Tommy wondered. He made his way towards the chair and sat down. He looked around the living room and shook his head. ''You didn't have to clean up sweetheart. I would've done that myself.''

''It's okay,'' Andy lied. ''I'm sorry I wasn't here today. I just forgot. I should've been with you this morning. Have breakfast together or something like that.''

Immediately Tommy started to shake his head. ''It's not your fault Andy. It's been ten years. We both moved on.''

''Is that why you showed up work wasted?''

Tommy's eyes widened for just a second. ''What?'' he questioned. ''Who said that?''

''Doesn't matter.'' Andy decided to leave Sam out of it. Tommy had the habit of having major blackouts after he had been wasted and Andy didn't want to get Sam into any trouble. ''You can't do that dad. I love you, you know that, but you can't lose your job.''

''I'm not going to lose my job. I'm doing okay.''

''She left ten years ago dad,'' Andy said as her eyes filled with tears. ''It's time to move on. You can't keep doing this to yourself and you can't keep doing this to me either. I know you love me, but this is killing me.''

Tommy closed his eyes as he shook his head. ''It's not about your mother,'' he tried. ''Sometimes I just have a little trouble with noticing how much I drink. It's no big deal.''

''It is a big deal,'' Andy raised her voice and threw her hands up in the air. ''How can you not see that it is a big deal? It messes up everything and if you're not going to stop soon than you'll end up losing everything you have.''

''Nothing like that is going to happen,'' Tommy promised. ''I can stop drinking whenever I want to.''

''Prove it,'' Andy challenged him. ''Just stop right now. No more drinking, no more bars and no more late night calls.'' Andy thought back to the words Sam said. ''I have a life too dad. I can't keep coming back home every other night to take care of you. It gets in the way of school.''

''I'll stop,'' Tommy promised again. ''You just can't leave me Andy. You are all that I have. You're my little girl.''

''I know,'' Andy gave in. She wiped away a tear that had fallen down. ''You're my dad and I love you, but something does have to change. I can't keep doing this.''

Tommy nodded and leaned forward. He placed his hand on top of Andy's and gave it a small squeeze. ''It will get better. As long as I have you I can handle anything.''

Things stayed silent for a while until Andy cleared her throat. ''Dad,'' she started. ''You know her leaving isn't your fault, right? I mean, if things weren't working out between the two of you.. that didn't give her the right to leave like she did.''

Deep down Andy knew that Tommy's problem was to blame on guilt. He felt like it was his fault that her mother left them. Andy didn't think that was an excuse though. You don't leave a teenage daughter behind just because your marriage is failing. There are other options.

''I did everything I could to be a good father to you.''

''You were, you are,'' Andy quickly excuses herself. ''You have always been there for me and I couldn't have asked for a better father.''

''The two of us will be alright?'' Tommy wondered.

''Of course,'' Andy answered. ''We always will be.''

XX


	4. Chapter 4

**And here's another chapter. My idea was to keep the chapters a maximum of 2500 words so I could update more frequently, but with this chapter that just didn't work. There just was too much to tell. Hopefully it will all make sense when you read it. **

**Thanks again to everyone who took the time to review. It makes my day to read the reviews and I'm so happy that people are enjoying this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue and/or the characters. **

**XX**

Andy woke up when someone started to bang on her door. She threw her pillow over her head and let out a groan. She was not exactly a morning person and waking up like that didn't really help matters. She heard her roommate getting up so she turned around and tried to fall back asleep.

''Andy?'' her roommate asked as she knocked on her door.

''Yeah?'' Andy replied. ''Come in.''

The door opened and Melissa, Andy's roommate, came in. ''There is someone at the door for you,'' Melissa said.

''Who?'' Andy wondered with a frown. ''It's six AM.''

''A cop,'' Melissa said after a moment of hesitation. ''He said he has a few questions for you.''

Immediately Andy jumped out of bed. She threw on some sweatpants and a sweater that were hanging over her chair. She couldn't help but think that if there were cops, that meant bad news. She didn't do anything wrong, so they didn't have any other reason to be there.

Her heartbeat sped up as she thought about her dad. He had promised her to work on his drinking, but things weren't any better than before. Tommy had found the bottle again just a day after she had pleaded for him to stop drinking.

Andy practically ran towards the door. ''What's wrong?'' she asked when she saw Sam in her doorway. ''Is it my dad?''

Sam looked at Andy and sighed deeply. ''Andy, have you seen your dad yesterday?''

''No,'' Andy answered. ''What's wrong? Is he okay?''

''You haven't talked to him at all yesterday?'' Sam questioned again. ''Not a phone call or a text message?''

''I called him. We talked for a while.'' Andy started to really freak out and it didn't help that Sam wasn't giving her any answers. ''Can you just tell me what's wrong, please?''

''What time did you talk to him?'' Sam asked as he took out his notebook. ''Did he tell you where he was at that time?''

''Around eight?'' Andy guessed. ''Seriously, is something wrong? Just tell me.''

''It's probably nothing,'' Sam answered. ''You should go back to sleep. It's still pretty early.''

Andy's eyes widened when she heard him say that. ''Oh no,'' she stopped him. ''You can't just come here, scare me to death and then walk away without an explanation. You think something happened to my dad?''

''I really can't tell you about this Andy,'' Sam tried.

''Than you shouldn't have come here,'' Andy challenged him. ''So you're going to tell me what is going on right now.''

For a moment Sam was amazed by the fire she had in her. Before he never really noticed that, but right now she looked like someone who fought for what she wanted. ''Andy,'' Sam tried one more time. ''I really can't tell you anything, but if you see your dad; please tell him to call me.''

Andy stayed in her doorway until Sam turned around and walked away. ''Sam,'' she yelled at him as she practically ran towards him. ''What can I do to help?''

''Go back to bed and go to your classes in a few hours,'' Sam told her. He paused for a moment and squinted his eyes together. ''Do you have any idea where you dad goes when he's worried or stressed? A particular bar or whatever?''

Andy shrugged and shook her head. ''I don't know. He goes to lots of places.'' She looked at Sam and her expression saddened. ''So you do think something is wrong with him? Did something happen? Did Boyko find out he showed up drunk at work last month?''

''No,'' Sam answered. ''It isn't anything like that.''

''If my dad's in trouble, I'm your best option,'' Andy said. ''I'm the only one that really knows him. If he doesn't want to be found than the chances of you finding him are slim to none. You have to let me in on this.''

''Do you ever not get your way?'' Sam wondered.

''Seriously?'' Andy questioned. ''Like the only times we ever saw each other was when my dad was so hammered he couldn't walk straight. And you wonder if I ever do not get my way?''

''Fair point,'' Sam commented. He turned serious again and looked around to see if nobody was around. ''Listen,'' he started. ''If I tell you this, you can't tell anybody else. It stays between the two of us and you're going to follow my lead on this one. Are we clear?''

''Totally,'' Andy answered, getting how serious the situation must be.

''Do you know who Kaliciak is?'' Sam asked her. ''Your dad ever tell you about him?'' Andy shook her head and waited until Sam continued. ''He's a suspect from one of your dad old cases. Rape and murder of a teenage girl. He went to jail about two years ago.''

''Okay,'' Andy said. ''What does that have to do with my dad right now?''

''Kaliciak got released,'' Sam answered.

''Two years for rape and murder?'' Andy wondered.

''They made some mistakes,'' Sam clarified. ''He walked on the rape and murder. They could only get him for some guns they found.''

''My dad blew it,'' Andy realised. Sam didn't have to answer, because she already knew that that's what happened. ''Still, what does that have to do with everything?''

''Kaliciak was found dead. He just got out of prison, but already he tried to take another girl. He had her in his car when someone went after him.'' Sam kept his eyes on Andy and noticed how they widened. ''I went to a bar where Kaliciak was seen yesterday. Eye witness saw your dad there too.''

''You think my dad killed Kaliciak?'' Andy shook her head. ''No, he wouldn't. You're wrong.''

''I'm not saying your dad is involved,'' Sam told her. ''I am saying that I have to find your dad before others find out that he was following Kaliciak.''

''You haven't reported it.'' Andy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mind was full of questions, but the only thing that she really knew was that she had to find her dad as soon as possible. ''Why haven't you reported it?''

Sam sighed. ''I don't want anyone to jump to conclusions.'' Sam looked at his watch. ''I get off shift in thirty minutes.''

''I'll find him,'' Andy said full of determination. ''I'll go look for him in bars he usually goes to.''

''Andy, you don't even have a car,'' Sam tried to stop her. ''Just tell me where he usually goes and I'll check it out. I'll let him call you when I find him.''

''I'm coming with you,'' Andy said. ''Give me five minutes to change and I'll come with you.''

Sam felt a major headache coming up as he thought about it. It was very much against protocol to bring a civilian along during work. He wasn't one to follow protocol though and bringing her along probably was the fastest way to get some answers. Besides, he was already colouring way outside the lines by not reporting the fact that Tommy was seen while he was following Kaliciak. ''You don't touch anything,'' Sam told her. ''You listen to me and you won't do anything reckless. My rules are the rules.''

''Five minutes,'' Andy said as she disappeared towards her room.

It was actually four minutes later when she walked out again. She had put on simple jeans with a grey sweater. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she was wearing sneakers that looked like they had seen better days. ''Let's go.''

They went to different bars, but they didn't find anything. Sam made Andy wait in the car while he went inside to check if Tommy was seen there. When he returned from the fourth bar Andy took a deep breath. ''You should head back to the barn,'' she told him. ''If you can just drop me off at another bar I'll go look for him. I promise that I'll keep you out of this.''

Sam bit on the inside of his cheek and shook his head. ''I'll have to sign out,'' he answered. ''Return the cruiser.''

''I know. I'll find him and then I'll just see where to go from there.''

''I'll help you find him,'' Sam told her. ''We'll look for him together.''

''No,'' Andy tried. ''You just worked an entire night. I'm sure you're exhausted as it is. You've already done so much for him. Maybe it's time that he faces the consequences of his actions.''

''You don't really believe that,'' Sam argued. ''Maybe now you do, but you won't in a few days. I know your dad has made some mistakes, but he doesn't deserve to be looked at as a criminal.''

Andy nodded and looked out of the window. ''Thank you.''

With a quick nod Sam put the cruiser in drive again. He drove them towards the barn.

When they reached the barn Sam handed Andy his keys. He told her to wait in his truck. Just ten minutes later he opened the door to the driver's seat and they continued their search.

''Maybe we can go to his house again?'' Andy asked. ''He could've come home by now.''

''Okay. Try his cell phone again, okay?''

''Already did that while you were changing. It's still turned off.'' Andy gazed at Sam for a moment. ''Do you think he did it?''

Sam stayed silent for a while. He honestly didn't know what to think. He knew that Tommy blamed himself for Kaliciak getting away as easily as he did. ''Your dad is a cop,'' he settled for. ''If he did do it, he probably saved that girls life.''

''But he'll be going to prison, right?'' Andy questioned. ''Lose everything he build?''

When Sam didn't answer Andy knew she was right. She turned her gaze back to the street, hoping that they could prove that her dad didn't have anything to do with the murder.

Just ten minutes later they arrived at Tommy's place. Sam noticed blood on the doorpost and held Andy back. He went in first and made sure that his gun was in the waistband of his jeans. He cleared the place while Andy ran towards Tommy who was passed out on the couch.

''Dad!'' Andy yelled. His face was covered in blood. ''Dad,'' Andy said again. Tommy opened his eyes and Andy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. ''Do you remember what happened?''

Tommy slowly opened his eyes and sat up. ''What are you doing here?'' he wondered.

Sam was looking around the living room and picked up a file. ''What are you doing with Kaliciak's file?'' he questioned Tommy.

''Guy is out,'' Tommy answered.

''Current address, work number; have you been following him?'' Sam asked.

''Somebody has to,'' Tommy responded. ''I talked to his PO, his boss, his wife, nobody wants to believe that this guy is still a problem.''

''Dad,'' Andy stopped him. ''Kaliciak is dead.''

''Somebody put six rounds in him last night,'' Sam clarified. ''Were you on Kaliciak last night?''

''Yeah,'' Tommy answered. ''At the Bistro and later at the Wellstone. I sat on the place for a while. I had a few.''

So far they didn't get the answers they were hoping for. Sam hoped that he could do something to prevent Tommy from becoming a suspect of murder, but things didn't look good. ''Did you talk to him? Did you follow him anywhere else?''

''I don't know. I must have blacked out. I just woke up an hour ago in my car in the alley.''

Sam quickly looked around the place. He had put hand gloves in his pocket just in case and put them on when he picked up a coat. ''Is this the coat you wore last night Tommy?''

''Yeah.''

Quickly Sam felt through the pockets. Soon he felt the familiar structure of a gun. He pulled it out and smelled it. ''It's been fired recently.'' He opened the gun and noticed that there were no bullets left.

Andy looked at her father in shock. She felt her heart sink and felt like she couldn't breathe for a moment.

''Okay Tommy,'' Sam went into cop mode. ''I want you to take your shirt off. Hang it up and don't touch it. Where is your lock box?''

''It's over there,'' Andy quickly said as she pointed towards the bedroom.

Sam went into the bedroom. ''Where's the key?''

''Underneath the bible in the nightstand drawer,'' Andy replied. She turned to Tommy. ''Okay dad. I want you to get some sleep. I might get back to you in a couple of hours. If you remember anything you've got to call me or Sam, okay?''

Tommy just nodded. Sam came back into the living room. ''Tommy, I'm keeping the key. In the meantime, don't answer the phone, don't talk to anyone.''

''We're going to clear this up dad,'' Andy promised.

In silence they walked back to Sam's truck. When they were both inside Andy shook her head. ''What are we going to do?'' she asked Sam.

''What we're not going to do is jump to conclusions,'' Sam told her. ''And I'm going to bring you back home. It was a mistake to drag you along. You shouldn't be here.''

''No,'' Andy warned him. ''No, what do you want me to do? Go home? Take a nap?'' she started to get mad. ''I've got to help.''

''All we know is that your dad was tailing Kaliciak last night,'' Sam said.

''Yeah and that he fired his gun,'' Andy specified. ''We should bring my dad's gun in and get it tested,'' Andy reasoned. ''If the gun doesn't match the bullets then we know that he didn't do it.''

''It's not that simple,'' Sam told her. ''If we bring in the gun, then your dad is officially a murder suspect. Even if he's cleared it doesn't matter. All the great work he did as a cop; the years of service. It comes apart.''

''I appreciate you trying to protect him...''

''We exhaust all other options,'' Sam interrupted Andy. ''And we don't turn this in unless we absolutely have to.''

''Okay,'' Andy sighed. ''Okay. What do we do now?''

''We go to the bar your dad went to last and we'll ask if they saw anything there.'' With that Sam started his truck and drove off towards the Wellstone.

Andy jumped out of the truck as soon as Sam parked it. Sam quickly got out too and caught up with her. He stopped her and put his hands on her shoulder. ''Where do you think you're going?''

''I'm going in there to ask them what they saw,'' Andy told him. ''Come on. You're not even in uniform.''

''I told you. You listen to my rules. You go wait in the truck and I'll go see what they know.''

The two of them stared at each other for a while. ''Okay,'' Andy reluctantly agreed. She took her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Sam. ''Just show them this picture, okay? This is the most recent picture I have of him.''

All Sam did was nod before he pointed at the truck. Andy turned around and got in the truck. It seemed as if Sam was gone for hours, but actually it was only five minutes. When he returned he had a serious frown on his face. Andy didn't like that sight at all, because it told her he didn't find out anything that was good news for her.

''Well, your dad was definitely here last night,'' Sam said as soon as he was seated. ''Bartender said he threw him out after he got into a fight with someone.''

''That explains the blood,'' Andy answered. ''But it doesn't prove anything.''

''We got to consider the possibility what came next. Kaliciak thinks he lost your dad. Opportunity knocks with that girl at the bus stop, but your dad's still on him. He knows what's going to happen, so he tails him to the park.''

''No,'' Andy responded with a shake of her head.

''If that's what happens, he probably saved that girls life,'' Sam tried to see something good in a terrible situation.

''No, Sam.'' Andy said. ''There has got to be another explanation.''

''Andy, he fired his gun.'' Sam understood that Andy tried to stay positive, but all the evidence was pointing towards Tommy. He had tried to stay positive, but things were not looking good.

''Okay. So my dad was drinking and he confronts this guy. They get into a huge fight. The guy breaks his nose so he goes off to his car and... he's really pissed off so he...'' Suddenly Andy realised something. ''He goes to the beach.''

''The beach?'' Sam questioned.

''Yeah, when my dad get's this way, sometimes he drives up to the West beach. He goes past the brick wall and fires off rounds.'' Sam didn't look too convinced, but to Andy it was the last piece of hope she had left. ''No, just listen, okay. Maybe he went there last night. Maybe that's where he fired his gun.''

After Andy was done rambling Sam looked at her. Everything was pointing in the direction of Tommy and Sam knew that he had to call in the information he had. Of course he would get into trouble for keeping things out of his notes, but he knew he probably deserved that. He didn't have it in him to take away Andy's hope though. He told himself that he could follow her instincts just one more time. Even if it didn't help Tommy, it could help Andy feel better.

''Okay, okay. Sure, the beach. Why not?''

The two of them walked back to Sam's truck. In silence Sam drove them to the West beach. Andy got out of the car and went looking for bullet shells. Sam looked around too, but mostly kept his gaze on Andy. The sad expression on her face turned worse with every second. Sam didn't know what else he could do for her. He wished he could make things better, but this situation was completely beyond his control.

Sam looked at the bullet holes around the beach and tried to lighten the mood. ''Your dad is a good shot, even when he's loaded.''

For a moment Andy looked up at him, but she quickly looked away again. ''Thanks,'' she sarcastically replied. ''Remind me not to call you as a character witness when he's on trial for his life.''

''Andy, we've been here for half an hour, okay? You know what? I'll call to the barn and see if they made any progress.'' Sam felt like had to protect Andy from herself.

''I know,'' Andy said full of desperation. ''Just a couple more minutes Sam, please.''

''Andy,'' Sam stopped her. ''Even if we find some shells there's no way to prove when they were fired. Last night or last week.''

''I know,'' Andy said again. ''I know my dad's a drunk. I know he's messed up, but I can't lose him too. I can't, okay?''

Sam took a step towards Andy and took a deep breath. He knew it must be hard to have someone like Tommy as a dad, but if the rumors about her mother were true than she didn't have a perfect role model as a mother either. He wanted nothing more than to help her, but he didn't know how. He didn't see any more ways to clear Tommy. The only option they had was to actually bring in the gun, even if that would leave a permanent mark on Tommy's record.

''Let me call to the barn,'' Sam said. ''Maybe they've made some headway. Found some new information, you never know.''

''With what excuse are you going to call?''

''I'll call someone I know. He won't ask any questions.'' Sam excused himself for a moment and walked back to his truck to call Oliver. He watched how Andy was still looking around for bullet shells. When Oliver finally picked up Sam made up some vague excuse about being curious about the case.

When he got the best news he could get Sam went back to Andy. ''McNally,'' he yelled. He waited until he was closer before he told her the good news. ''Your dad didn't do it. Kaliciak's wife, she just confessed.''

Andy's eyes widened and she took in a big gulp of air. ''You're sure?'' she asked before she could become too hopeful.

''Positive,'' Sam answered. ''She's giving her statement right now, but she already confessed the whole thing. She followed him and lost it when she saw him pick up that girl. Your dad didn't do it.''

Andy's eyes filled with tears. She crouched down and let out a sob. She had to take a couple of deep breaths to calm herself and then opened her eyes. When she opened them she looked into Sam's warm eyes. ''Thank you,'' she said while crying. ''Thank you.''

Sam gave her a small smile and laid his hand on her shoulder. ''You were right,'' he told her. ''Shall I take you back to him now?''

Andy nodded and took Sam's hand when he helped her stand up again. She quickly leaned against him and closed her eyes again. ''Thank you so much,'' she repeated.

All Sam could do was shake his head. He put his hand on the small of Andy's back as he guided her back to his truck. He helped her into the passenger seat and then rounded the truck to get into the driver's seat.

When they were on the road Andy cleared her throat. ''I know you could've gotten into a lot of trouble for this,'' she said. ''Just so you know, I really appreciate your help. I don't know what I would've done without you today.''

''I was the one who got you involved in the first place,'' Sam excused himself. ''I should've kept you out of it.''

''I'm glad you came to me,'' Andy replied. ''I already knew that something had to happen, but now I'm sure.''

''Sure about what?''

''Something has to change,'' Andy repeated. ''If my dad can't give up the bottle than I'm done. It's me or alcohol. I can't keep going on like this. Like you said; I have my own life and he's keeping me from living it.''

Of course Sam knew she was right. It couldn't be easy for her though. He felt sorry for her, but this was a battle she had to fight alone. ''If there's anything I can do..'' he tried.

A small smile formed on Andy's lips. ''Thanks,'' she said again. ''But you've already done more than I can ask for and I kind of feel like this is something I have to do on my own.''

''Okay.'' Sam had offered and knew she had to do the rest on her own.

''You must be exhausted,'' Andy commented as she looked at the time. ''You've been up for the better part of the day.''

''I'm okay,'' Sam promised.

When they reached Tommy's place Andy turned around in her seat. ''Nervous?'' Sam asked.

''Kind of,'' Andy told him. ''But this has to happen. Something has to change or I'll end up losing him either way. He can't go on like this and I can't live like this either.''

''I know,'' Sam agreed. ''You're only doing this to help him. Even if he won't agree with you.''

''He probably won't,'' Andy said as she looked down. ''But I'll make him see it's for the best. I have to.'' She took a deep breath and glanced towards Tommy's door. ''I better go. Thanks again. I really owe you one.''

''You're welcome,'' Sam answered. ''Be safe, okay?''

''You too.''

XX


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for the long wait...**

**I hate it when people abandon a story for so long and now I'm doing the complete same thing. **

**With work and everything I just can't find the time to write, but I'll do my best to update more often. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. **

**XX**

With a sigh Andy opened the door to Tommy's home. When she saw him asleep on the couch she shook her head. She walked towards the couch and touched his arm. ''Dad,'' she said. ''Dad, wake up.'' With a little more force she shook him awake.

Tommy's eyes opened slowly as he took in what was happening. ''Andy, what happened?''

''You got off the hook,'' Andy replied. She was disgusted with herself, because for a small moment she was disappointed about that. She wished that something would happen that would make Tommy see that he was making a big mistake. Of course she didn't want him to go to jail for murder.

Tommy let out a deep breath and chuckled. ''That was a close one huh.''

Andy bit her bottom lip and turned away from Tommy. She angrily took some bottles off the table and started to clean up. She had to be careful not to start crying, because the tears were threatening to fall. She was tired of everything and that day had been more than she could handle.

''Are you okay?'' Tommy asked after ten minutes. ''You've barely said a word since you got back.''

For a moment Andy closed her eyes. She stood still as she thought about how she was feeling. How much crap she had put up with. ''I can't do this anymore,'' she whispered. When she turned around she saw Tommy's confused expression. ''Clean up after you,'' she clarified.

''Andy..'' Tommy tried.

''No,'' Andy cut him off. ''I hate it. I hate it. I hate the sick feeling I get in the pit of my stomach every time the phone rings and it's you. And I wonder what the hell has happened this time?''

''I won't call,'' Tommy answered. He stood up and walked towards Andy, but she quickly took a step back.

''Yes, you will. You always do, because I'm all you have.'' Andy felt drained and it felt so good to finally let it all out.

''You're my little girl,'' Tommy tried.

''I used to be,'' Andy clarified. ''I used to be the little girl that you could hold in your arms. The girl you took to the beach to look for sea shelves. I went to that same beach looking for bullets.'' Andy shook her head and took a deep breath. ''Bullets,'' she yelled. ''Trying to prove that you didn't do something terrible. I was hoping that all you did was get blasted and drive to the water and shoot your gun. How twisted is that?''

Andy paused and quickly whipped away a tear that was running down her cheek. ''This is all my fault.''

''Andy,'' Tommy tried to stop her.

''Yeah, it's my fault. Because I somehow convinced myself that this is normal. That you needing me like this, makes us close or something.'' Andy looked Tommy straight in the eye. ''I actually believed you killed someone today. And you didn't, but we both know that you could have. Because that is exactly where you are right now. You want to continue living your life this way? Go ahead.'' Andy shook her head and walked away from Tommy. ''I can't do it anymore. I'm done.'' With that Andy turned around and walked away from her father's house.

On the way back to her room she shed a few tears. She knew she did the right thing. She knew that she had to let Tommy go, because it was the only chance she had of living a normal life. She hoped that Tommy would see the light and clean up for her, but she wasn't convinced.

When she got home she immediately went to bed. She didn't even bother changing. She just let herself fall on her bed and sobbed for a few moments. She wasn't one to be needy or clingy, but in that moment she wished that someone was there to hold her. She didn't really have someone to turn to though. Traci had her own problems and Andy had been too ashamed to tell her other friends about her father's problem.

After two hours Andy woke up again. She had cried herself to sleep and felt her head pounding. She had barely eaten anything that day, so she got out of bed and quickly made herself a sandwich.

She was just about to take a first bite when there was a knock on her door. Andy opened and shook her head when she saw Tommy. ''Dad..''

''I thought maybe you should look after this for a while.'' Tommy handed Andy his lockbox and the key to it. ''Put it somewhere where your roommate won't find it.''

''Sure,'' Andy reluctantly said.

Tommy stepped into the small room and Andy rushed back to his side. ''Dad,'' she warned. ''I really meant what I said.''

With a small nod Tommy let her know that he understood. ''You know, the day they cut Kaliciak's deal.. I asked if I could be the one to speak to Tina's mother.'' Tommy paused for a moment. ''I just wanted to say I was sorry. It was my fault.. I screwed up. I was drinking way too much.''

Tommy shook his head as he thought back to that day. ''She made me a coffee in the kitchen. I was standing about six feet from her when she put the knife to her chest.''

Andy crossed her arms in front of her chest and closed her eyes as Tommy continued. ''The amount of force it takes to put a blade through a ribcage.. I didn't think.. There was so much blood.'' Tommy looked at Andy. ''She slipped right through my hands. She said that she just wanted to be with her little girl.''

''I didn't know,'' Andy said as she let her tears fall freely.

''I can't lose you Andy,'' Tommy admitted. ''I'll do whatever it takes.'' He held out his hand and waited until Andy took it in hers. When she finally did Tommy pulled her close and wrapped her arms around her. ''Whatever it takes. I'll do it for you.''

''You promise?'' Andy asked him. ''You've broken so much promises.''

''Not this one kiddo,'' Tommy promised. ''Nothing is worth losing you. You're everything I have.''

''Please get into a program,'' Andy begged. ''At least try to admit you can't go on like this.''

''Okay,'' Tommy agreed. ''If that's what you want.''

''It is,'' Andy told him. ''I mean it dad. I can't go on like this. It's me or the bottle.''

Tommy let go of Andy for a second, only to cup her face in his hands. ''You've always been the most important thing in my world. You know that, right?''

Andy shrugged. ''It didn't always feel like that,'' she admitted.

''That's going to change. Everything will change, okay?''

XX

A few weeks later Sam was patrolling the streets with Oliver. ''Boring day,'' Sam complained.

''Don't jinx it,'' Oliver warned. ''I need to go home early today.''

''Upset the wife?'' Sam teased.

''Well.. that's what happens when you get home after 8pm four days in a row,'' Oliver explained. ''And considering the fact that she had to take care of two toddlers I can kind of see where she's coming from.'' Oliver sighed and shrugged. ''But what can you do? Comes with the job.''

''She knew she was marrying a cop,'' Sam reasoned. ''It's not like you worked different hours before you were married.''

Oliver shook his head and looked at his friend. ''Just wait until you have kids. It changes things.''

''Hey,'' Sam protested. ''You're keeping the streets safe for your girls. That counts for something, right?'' Sam wasn't really the relationship type and didn't have to much experience with marital bickering. Oliver was his only friend that was married.

''I guess,'' Oliver agreed. ''But it would be great if I could go home at a reasonable time today. I would like to tuck my girls in for a change.''

''I'll do your paper work,'' Sam offered.

Immediately Oliver turned his head towards his friend. ''You'll do what? Since when do you offer to do someone's paperwork.''

''Take it or leave it,'' Sam replied. ''Not offering again. Just trying to give you some time with the family.''

A grin broke out on Oliver's face as he gave a friendly slap on Sam's shoulder. ''That I would live to see the day where Sam Swarek offered to do paperwork. Never thought that would happen.''

''Just say thank you before I change my mind,'' Sam threatened.

''Thanks,'' Oliver sincerely said. He was just about to say something else when the radio crackled to life. It informed them that someone heard screams coming from a dorm room.

When the address was given Sam raised an eyebrow. The address sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. When he thought a little harder he started to drive extra fast. ''McNally's daughter lives there,'' he told Oliver.

''Tommy?'' Oliver asked. ''How do you know where his daughter lives?''

''She was part of a case I worked on,'' Sam lied. ''Few weeks ago. Had to ask her a few questions about something and she told me that her dad worked at fifteenth.''

''Should we call him?" Oliver questioned.

Sam shook his head. ''Not until we know what's going on,'' he decided. He knew that Tommy was doing better. He actually saw the change in the detective after the Kaliciak case. He didn't want to risk anything though. ''Screams could mean anything. You know how those college girls can get.''

''Can't wait until Izzy and Maddy reach that age,'' Oliver sarcastically commented. ''At least now I can keep an eye on them all the time.''

Just five minutes later they reached the address that got called in. Sam and Oliver headed towards the dorm rooms and when they reached the dorm a girl crashed into Oliver. Her eyes were big and it was clear that she was in shock. ''She killed him,'' she said while sobbing. ''She just.. He's dead. There's a lot of blood.''

''Whoa,'' Oliver said as the girl threw her arms around his neck. ''You're okay,'' he promised. He looked at Sam and gave a quick nod while Sam asked for a bus and backup. When a guy opened his door and stepped out Oliver shoved the girl in his arms. ''Stay with her, keep talking to her. Medics are on the way,'' he quickly said.

Together they walked towards the room. Sam counted down from three before they entered the apartment with their guns out. When they entered the apartment the first thing Sam saw was the bloody mess on the floor and the body next to it.

Sam's eyes shot to the corner of the room and there was Andy with a knife in her hand. She was hyperventilating and her hands were covered in blood. Sam could see her shaking and slowly made his way towards her. ''Is he dead?'' Andy asked. ''Is he dead? He's dead, isn't he? Did I kill him? What if I killed him?''

''Andy, Andy,'' Sam stopped her. ''Look at me, okay?'' He kept his distance and spoke up again when her eyes stayed on the guy on the floor. ''Look up McNally,'' he said with a little more force.

Andy snapped out of it for a second and turned her gaze to him. Sam had put on a glove and held out his hand. ''I need you to hand me the knife. Can you do that?'' Sam asked as calmly as possible.

''He has a pulse,'' he heard Oliver mutter behind him. ''Keeping pressure on the wound. Where are those damn medics?''

Andy looked at the knife in her hand as if she didn't know how it ended up there. She quickly dropped the knife and shook her head. ''He was in my room out of nowhere.''

As much as Sam hated it, he knew he had to cuff her for her own safety too. ''Andy, I need you to turn around for a moment, okay?'' he asked. ''We'll sort this out at the station.''

''My dad,'' Andy yelled all of the sudden. ''He was after my dad. You have to make sure my dad is okay. They can't hurt him.''

Nothing of what she was saying was making much sense to Sam, so he just nodded. ''We'll call Tommy,'' he promised her. ''Are you hurt anywhere?'' Sam took her in and noticed the bruise on her cheek.

Andy looked down and shuddered. ''I don't know,'' she said. ''I don't know. I just don't know what happened. Will he be okay?''

Thankfully the medics came walking in and started to work on the guy. A few minutes later another medic came in and focused on Andy. ''She's in shock,'' she told Sam.

''I've got to make a phone call,'' Sam said to Oliver. ''Stay with her, okay?''

''Tommy?'' Oliver wondered.

With a quick nod Sam disappeared. He dialled the number of the station and asked to talk to Boyko. As soon as Boyko was on the other end of the line Sam started to talk. ''Sir, we have a situation here,'' he informed his boss. ''McNally's daughter was involved in a stabbing.''

''_Is she okay?'' _Boyko questioned.

''She was the one doing the stabbing. It looks like self defence, but I don't have the full story yet. She's in shock. Medics are checking her out right now.''

''_Fatal?'' _Was Boyko's next question.

''Not yet,'' Sam truthfully answered. ''Sir, maybe you should tell McNally before he finds out from anybody else. We'll bring her in as soon as she's cleared by the medics.''

''_I'll go talk to him,'' _Boyko said. _''And Swarek,'' _he continued before he hung up. _''Go easy on her. She's a good kid.''_

As soon as Boyko hung up, Sam hung up too. He walked back into the apartment and took in the mess. Cops were everywhere and forensics was already making pictures of every surface.

A good fifteen minutes later Andy was cleared. Oliver tapped on his handcuffs and shot Sam a questioning look. ''No,'' Sam said. ''I'll take the responsibility.''

He laid his hand on Andy's shoulder and wasn't surprised when she flinched away from him. ''Andy, we're going to take you to the station, okay? Your dad is waiting for you.''

''He's okay?'' Andy asked. ''You're sure?''

''Your dad is fine,'' Sam replied. He put his hand on the small of Andy's back and gently pushed her forward. ''Come on, we'll go see him.''

Andy wrapped her arms around herself and slowly walked along with Sam and Oliver. She was still crying and couldn't get the pictures out of her head. ''Is he going to be okay?'' she asked with a small voice.

''They're doing everything they can,'' Sam answered. ''Don't tell us anything until we reach the barn, okay? We'll get you a lawyer and sort it out from there.''

With a deep breath Andy nodded. She finally calmed down a little and slowly got into the back of the cruiser. When she was seated Sam looked up at the sky and shook his head. Without thinking he sat down in the passenger seat. He passed Oliver the keys and muttered an ''You're driving,'' to him.

The drive to the station was filled with silence. Sometimes Andy sniffled a little, but nothing was said. Sam handed her a tissue through the rails that separated him from Andy.

As soon as they hit the barn, Sam saw Tommy standing in the Sally Port. Tommy opened Andy's door and she immediately flew in his arms.

''You're okay,'' Tommy told her. ''Everything is going to be okay. We'll sort this all out and I'm taking you home tonight, okay?''

Sam looked at the two as he got out of the car. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he saw Boyko standing next to him. ''The D's got it from here,'' Boyko told him.

''Sir,'' Sam tried to protest.

''One of our own,'' Boyko interrupted him before he could finish. ''We're going to make sure that we do everything right. Barber is already setting up and interview. We need you back on the street.''

As much as Sam wanted to argue with his boss, he knew there was no point. Boyko had a point and he knew that Jerry would get to the bottom of the situation. As much as he hated it, he needed to get back to his job.

XX

''So much for going home early,'' Oliver said as he parked the cruiser that night. ''At least she doesn't have murder on her plate.''

They went by the hospital to see how the guy Andy attacked was doing. After talking to a few nurses they found out that he would most likely make a full recovery.

Walking back in the barn Sam let his eyes wonder across the room. He saw Tommy McNally in Boyko's office, clearly upset about something. Sam couldn't blame the guy considering the day he's had.

Boyko stood up and opened the door. ''Swarek,'' he yelled. ''My office.''

With raised eyebrows Sam walked towards his boss's office. When he closed the door he leaned against the wall. ''What's up boss?''

''McNally's daughter,'' Boyko started. ''This wasn't just any guy she stabbed.'' Boyko opened a file and showed it to Sam. ''Kevin Jefferson,'' he continued. ''21 years old and works for Stephan Kite.''

Sam knew that Tommy had been working on Kite for a long time. He was one of the big players in Toronto and was responsible for a big part of the drugs that came into the city. Next to that he also was suspected to be part of a human trafficking ring.

''That's not a coincidence,'' Sam stated.

''It's not,'' Boyko agreed. ''Jefferson told Andy he was there to send a message to Tommy.''

''He was send to kill her,'' Sam filled in.

''Only he didn't take the years of self defence she did into account,'' Boyko finished. ''He tried to strangle her and she has a few nasty bruises. Nothing that won't heal. She managed to fight him off. He came after her again and she stabbed him. Her story matches with her roommate's story. Apparently she walked in just before Andy stabbed him.''

''She'll be cleared,'' Sam said relived.

Boyko looked through his papers and nodded. ''She will.''

''That's good,'' Sam told them. ''Son of a bitch deserved what she did to him.''

''I only need a week, two weeks.. tops,'' Tommy interfered. ''Two weeks and I've got enough to put that lowlife away for a long time. I've got a CI that needs some more encouraging to testify against him, but I'll make it work.'' Tommy paced the room and sat down again. ''I just need to know that Andy is safe.''

''We're going to send McNally to a safe house,'' Boyko told Sam. ''Just until we got enough on Kite. I got a detective from 27th to help with this case and Guns and Gangs is also putting in extra hours to help us. Tommy will stay at the station until we get Kite, we need him to put the puzzle together.''

''I don't want to send her away, but it's for her own good,'' Tommy said. ''She'll see that after a while.''

Of course Sam understood where Tommy was coming from. The well being of his daughter came first and that made absolute sense to Sam.

''We need someone to go with her,'' Tommy told Sam. ''And I was hoping that you would be willing to do it.''

''Me?'' Sam questioned. ''Why?''

''She knows who you are,'' Tommy clarified. ''Besides, I trust you. You've done a lot of good work here and I know that I can count on you to keep her safe.''

Everything in Sam was screaming no. He didn't want to go to a safe house and he definitely didn't want to play babysitter. He wasn't someone to ignore orders though. Besides, if there was one thing that he understood than it was having his partner's back. And even though he was a detective; that rule applied to Tommy McNally as well.

''Okay,'' Sam agreed. ''When and where?''

''Someone will drive you,'' Boyko answered. ''You won't get to go home to pack. We'll provide you with everything that is necessary. You take your duty weapon with you and you call in every five hours.''

Sam nodded. ''Just the two of us?'' he wondered. ''Wouldn't she be more comfortable with a female officer?

Tommy snorted and shook his head. ''Andy has always been one of the guys,'' he told Sam. ''And I don't trust everybody to keep her safe.''

''You'll stay with her,'' Boyko said. ''A patrol car will be near the house at all times. As soon as we got enough on Kite, we'll let you know.''

''Two weeks?'' Sam questioned again.

''Tops,'' Tommy answered.

XX

_**Next: How will Andy react when Tommy tells her that she needs to go away for a while?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**So, here's the next chapter. **

**I know that this is probably very unrealistic, but let's keep in mind that it's fiction. I don't know how situations like this are normally handled. **

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. They really motivate me to write. **

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. **

**XX**

''Dad,'' Andy said when Tommy entered the interview room she was in. She stood up and walked towards her father. ''What's going on? Am I going to jail?'' Andy knew that what she did was self defence, but in all honesty she despised herself. She hated violence and even though she had no other option, she hated herself for using it.

''Of course not sweetheart,'' Tommy tried to reassure her. ''Your roommate confirmed everything you said. You did what you had to do.''

Andy slowly nodded her head. ''What if he dies? People can get complications after getting stabbed, right?''

''Don't go there,'' Tommy warned. ''That guy deserved what you did to him and more.''

''He's still a person,'' Andy defended him. ''He's got a mother and a father and..''

''And I would've lost you if you wouldn't have done what you did,'' Tommy told Andy. ''So you're going to stop right now and listen to me.''

Of course Andy didn't listen. She was to absorbed in her own world. ''I just don't know what I could've done differently. I really don't want to go back to my place tonight. I'm just going to stay with you for a little while.''

''Andy,'' Tommy said a little harder. When she finally looked at him he cupped her cheek in his hand. ''I'm so sorry sweetheart, but you can't come home for a little while.''

''What?'' Andy asked. ''Why not? I sleep at your place all the time.''

Tommy took a deep breath and turned his eyes to the ceiling for a second. ''That guy tried to hurt you to get to me,'' he explained.

''I know. He told me that he needed to shut you up, but he's in the hospital now.''

''He's just someone who works for someone a lot bigger.'' Tommy placed his hand on Andy's back and guided her to the couch. When they were both seated he took a deep breath. ''He works for this guy, Stephan Kite, one of the biggest criminals this city has ever seen.''

Breaking this news to Andy wasn't easy for Tommy. His biggest fear had always been that a criminal turned to his private life. He could handle that if they came after him personally, but to have his daughter's life at stake was too much. He knew he had to tell her the truth. She was strong and there was no way she would go to a safe house without the full story.

''I'm just a few weeks away from busting him,'' Tommy continued. ''And I think he's sensing that I'm getting a little bit too close for his comfort.''

''So he tried to kill me?'' Andy wondered. ''That makes no sense. Why wouldn't he just kill you? I don't have any information.''

''This guy is dangerous Andy. He's a psychopath that likes to see people suffer. He probably knows that the worst thing that could happen to me is losing you.'' Tommy placed his hand on Andy's knee and gave her a squeeze. ''I don't know what his plan was, but clearly he knows that I'm close to locking him up for good.''

''Dad, you have to be careful,'' Andy said. ''I can't have anything happen to you.''

''I know sweetheart,'' Tommy answered. ''Same goes for me.'' With one last deep breath Tommy decided to be honest. ''Which is why I need you to go away for a while.''

Silence filled the room as Tommy watched Andy's face go blank. ''Away?'' she asked. ''Away, where? I have school and I need to work..''

''Your safety comes first,'' Tommy argued. ''I can't focus on this case if you're in danger. And this guy is capable of a lot of things.''

''So you want us to go somewhere together?''

With a sigh Tommy shook his head. ''They need me here to round up this case. I've been the lead detective on this case for years and it would take so much longer to round this up without me.''

''So you want me gone alone?'' Andy questioned. ''How is that safer for me? I can't just disappear for god knows how long. I have a life dad and I need to live it.''

''I'm doing this so you can continue living your life.'' Tommy stood up and paced the room for a little. Then he crouched down in front of Andy and grabbed both of her hands in his. ''This guy is capable of the most horrible things Andy. You name it and he's done it. I need a week or two and then he's gone for life.''

''Why can't I just stay here?'' Andy wondered. ''Who says he'll be coming after me again? I'm more worried about you.''

''I'll be fine,'' Tommy promised. ''I'll stay at the station. Whenever I need to leave I'll have a uniformed officer with me. It will be fine.''

Andy bit her bottom lip and shook her head. ''You can't promise that,'' she said while she started to tremble. ''You can't.''

''This will be over before you know it,'' Tommy disregarded her statement. ''You'll be going to a safe house until this is finished.''

''A safe house?'' Andy stood up and let her hands fall down her sides. ''What are you talking about? I can't go to a safe house. I'm not some weak hurt girl. I fought that guy off and I won't let this stop me from living my life.''

''Nobody expects you too,'' Tommy tried. ''But I need to focus on this case sweetheart. And to do so, I need you somewhere safe.''

''So I'll stay with you.''

''You know that's not how it works.'' Tommy took a step towards Andy, but she quickly took a step back. ''Andy, you need to do this for me.''

''I won't,'' she refused. ''I have things I need to do and I can't just drop everything just so you feel better.''

''Andy,'' Tommy pleaded. ''A lot of families will be off so much better when this guy is in jail.''

''Are you trying to emotionally blackmail me?'' Andy wondered. ''I don't want to go away. And I especially don't want to go to a safe house. You always taught me to face fears, not run away from them.''

''I know that you care about people,'' Tommy reasoned. ''I know you want what's best for everybody. And a lot of people are hurting because of this guy. I'm not trying to trick you into doing something, I'm trying to make you see that this is the best and safest option.''

Andy wrapped her arms around herself and nodded. She walked towards a wall and leaned against it. She thought about it for a moment and even though she really didn't want to go, she did want justice served. ''Just one or two weeks?'' she asked.

''Won't be much longer,'' Tommy promised. ''And we'll talk to the people at your school. You can do tests from the house. They'll get your books and they'll arrange a laptop for you.''

''But no contact with the outside world.'' It wasn't a question. Andy knew what being in a safe house meant. ''You know that will drive me crazy.''

''It's the safest option for now sweetheart,'' Tommy told her. ''It's the only option I see.''

With a shrug Andy agreed to the deal, even though she wasn't happy about it. ''I guess, if you think this really is the best option.

Tommy let out a relieved breath and nodded. ''I promise you that we'll work as hard as we can. You'll be safe again when you come back. And until then Swarek will keep you safe.''

''I'm sorry? You got me a babysitter?"' Andy yelled.

XX

After the first few times they've met, Sam guessed that Andy was a talker. Right now he was pretty sure she was giving him the silent treatment though. He didn't know if it was anything he did, or if she was just pissed in general, but she hadn't said a word since they got into the car.

Sam didn't expect Andy to be thrilled about Tommy's plan, but he also didn't expect the daggers she was shooting at him. He got that she wasn't too happy, but he didn't have much to do with anything.

After Tommy had given Andy all the information she needed, they said their goodbyes. Even though Andy was pretty pissed at her dad, she still hugged him tightly and made him promise to stay safe. As soon as Tommy told her the same, Sam took her to a car and guided her in. Sam brought a duffle bag with some clothes he had in his locker, but that was all they were taking.

Sam had gotten clear instructions to drive around for a while until he was sure no one was following them. After about thirty minutes he was pretty sure they were in the clear. The small car they were given was nothing like the truck he was used to, but he guessed they didn't draw any attention to themselves in the small car.

''Anything in particular you need at the house?'' Sam broke the silence. ''They usually make sure that the refrigerator is stocked and there will be some clothes and a toothbrush and stuff like that for you.''

''I'm fine,'' Andy answered flatly.

Sam took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at her. She looked exhausted and emotionally drained. That wasn't too surprising after the day she had. It probably had been more than 24 hours since she last slept. The adrenaline of the stabbing had worn off and now she just looked tired.

''Great,'' Sam said.

''So what did you do?'' Andy asked. When Sam gave her a puzzled look she snorted. ''Come on, you have to babysit me for two weeks. You probably pissed someone off.''

''Your dad asked me to do it,'' Sam informed her. He knew he was one of the logic options. Most of the officers had a family at home. Sam was one of the few that could leave without leaving behind too much.

''Sucks for you,'' Andy said while she closed her eyes. ''I'm sure you have better things to do. Are they at least paying you overtime for this?''

''It's my job,'' was Sam's simple reply.

''But seriously, why not just change shifts?'' Andy thought it was kind of weird that she was going to be spending all her time with a guy she barely knew. She felt safe with him, so that wasn't a problem. It just didn't make any sense to her.

Sam kept his eyes on the road while he answered her. ''Draws too much attention. This way we only need to make sure nobody sees us once. If we change shifts two or three times a day then there is a much bigger chance that someone will find you.''

For a moment things turned silent again. ''Do you honestly think someone will try to find me?'' Andy questioned. ''I'm more worried about my dad.''

''Your dad will be around cops all day long,'' Sam tried to reassure her. ''He'll be fine.''

''But you don't think all of this,'' Andy said as she waved around with her hand. ''Is a little much?''

''Your dad isn't taking any chances. He knows what guy he's dealing with and that's not someone you want to kid around with.''

Andy leaned back against her seat and stared out of the window. ''Where are we going anyway?''

''A house in the woods,'' Sam answered. He wasn't too thrilled at that prospect. He was a born city boy and that would never change. He didn't want to complain though.

''I love the woods,'' Andy said absently. ''Guess we should make the most of it.''

Two and a half hours later they finally arrived at their destination. Sam was positive that nobody followed them and got out of the car. Before he could get out Andy was already walking towards the house. ''It's beautiful,'' she told him.

Sam took the keys that were handed to him and opened the door. When he pushed it open Andy walked in. ''It's actually kind of nice.'' She looked around and walked further into the house. ''Considering everything..'' she added.

''Looks like someone has already been here to deliver some stuff,'' Sam said as he looked in the refrigerator. He noticed a bag on the floor and lifted it. ''And I guess this is for you.''

Andy opened the bag and took out a few items. She looked at them and put everything back in the bag again.

''Okay?'' Sam asked her.

''It's fine. I'll see what fits later on.'' Andy let out a big yawn and stretched. ''I should probably go get some sleep.''

''Probably,'' Sam agreed. He motioned to Andy to follow him and walked upstairs. Sam checked every room and then pointed at the biggest one. ''You should take that bedroom.''

''Where will you sleep?'' Andy asked him.

Sam pointed towards a door on the other side of the hall. He didn't tell her that technically the place only had one real bedroom. The other room had a couch in it and Sam guessed that that would have to do. He didn't want Andy to offer to take the couch, because he knew that she probably would.

''I guess I'll see you later,'' Andy said with a small shrug as she took the bag and walked towards the bedroom.

Sam kept looking at her until she shut the door. He ran his hand across his face and took off to the small room that would be his bedroom for the next while.

As soon as Andy was in the bedroom she opened the bag and let the contents fall on the bed. She took the toiletries and put them aside. After looking through everything she had to give it to the police department that they thought of everything.

The sizes were mostly right so she would probably have enough clothes. Most of the clothes were basic and really simple, but that didn't bother her. She always dressed pretty simple anyway and she wasn't in the mood to worry about her wardrobe.

Taking a tanktop from the pile Andy looked around. She took the toiletries too and went into the bathroom. She was glad that the bathroom was attached to her room, because she didn't want to run into Sam again. She knew that the situation wasn't his fault, but she couldn't help but wish that things were different.

After washing up and brushing her teeth Andy changed into the tanktop and went back into the bathroom. For a moment she questioned if she should lock her door, but she guessed that that would probably be stupid. Sam was there to protect her after all. And even though she knew close to nothing about him, she trusted him to do so.

She let herself fall back against the clean sheets and forced herself to close her eyes. She rolled to the side and fisted the sheet in her hands. The day she had was catching up with her and she really didn't want to start crying again.

Normally she wasn't the crying type. She was strong, independent and in control. She had never stabbed someone before though. And she had never feared for her own life the way she had that day.

When her attacker had his hands around her throat she actually believed for a second that she would die. Thankfully she got in control of the situation, but it was a close call.

No matter how hard she fought it, tears were starting to fall. Andy buried her face in her pillow and tried to get her breathing under control, but she couldn't stop the sobs that escaped her mouth.

The stress, fear and emotions she went through were just too much. The blood she had washed off her hands that day was still there in her mind.

After ten minutes Andy couldn't take it anymore. She knew that she would be haunted with nightmares if she would fall asleep like that. So she got out of bed and went into the bathroom again. She washed her face and forced herself to take a few deep breaths.

As soon as her face looked somewhat normal again she tiptoed downstairs. When she hit the bottom of the stairs she heard Sam's bedroom door open.

He followed her downstairs and took in the scene before him. ''You okay?'' he asked.

''Can't sleep,'' Andy avoided his question. She sat down on the couch and turned on the small TV that was in the corner of the room.

Sam wasn't stupid and he had heard her sobs before. He wanted to give her some time to process that day, but he also didn't want to do nothing.

He sat down next to her on the couch and looked at her while she avoided his gaze. ''How are you doing?''

''Me? I'm great, totally fine,'' she shrugged it off.

''Okay,'' Sam replied even though he didn't buy it. ''You stabbed someone today.''

''Well, I didn't really have a choice. So..'' Andy kept her gaze on the TV and tried her very best to keep her emotions in check.

''Do you want to talk about it?'' Sam tried one more time.

Andy shook her head and quickly answered. ''No, nope. Not really.''

''Okay,'' Sam calmly answered. ''If you change your mind, I'm here.''

''Thanks,'' Andy said. She looked at Sam for a moment and then turned her eyes away from him again. She really didn't want to talk about it, because she was afraid that that would make it real. Unfortunately the pictures in her mind meant that it was real anyway.

''Andy, you did everything right today. You followed your instincts and you were right.''

Andy couldn't speak anymore, because she knew she would cry if she would try. So she just nodded. Deep down she did know that, but it wasn't as simple as that.

''Okay,'' Sam said again. He stood up and let her alone for a few moments. Ten minutes later he came back with toast and tea. ''If you're not going to sleep, you should at least try to eat something.'' He placed the plate on the coffee table in front of the couch and sat down again.

''You should go to bed,'' Andy said after a while. The toast and tea were still untouched.

Sam grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite. ''Can't, I'm hungry.'' He didn't want to tell Andy that his job was to look after her. He didn't want her to feel like he was babysitting her. ''You know it's kind of in insult to my cooking skills that you won't even try it.''

''Cooking skills? You made toast. An eight year old can make toast.'' Despite that Andy took a small piece anyway and took a bite. She took the tea too and sipped it.

''An eight year old can't make toast like me,'' Sam bragged. He wanted to break the ice a little and wanted to see that smile back on her face. Even though it probably wouldn't be a sincere smile.

''Thanks,'' Andy said when she finished eating. ''I know this is probably not how you wanted to spend your evening.''

''It's fine,'' Sam promised.

''I guess I should really try to sleep now.'' Andy whipped away the crumbles on her lap and turned off the TV. She stood up and looked at Sam. ''You're going to bed too?''

''Yeah, we should,'' Sam agreed with her and stood up. ''Sleep tight Andy.''

''You too. Goodnight Sam.''

XX

_**Next: Nightmares hunt Andy and how will they keep from being bored?**_


End file.
